The present invention relates to maps, and more particularly to a segmented map and a holder therefor.
Maps are typically printed on sheets of paper or other suitable material, the printed sheet being of a limited size, permitting it to be held by a person with both hands when fully extended, or placed on a suitable table. It is recognized, of course, that many maps present relatively large areas, only a portion of which are of interest at a particular time. Also, it has been recognized that it not being necessary to view the entire map at a a particular time, the map could be folded so as to be of a handier size, while exposing that portion which is of interest. In addition, there have been proposed the dividing or segmenting of maps so that a single sheet at a time could be viewed.
For example, in one known proposal, the map of an area was printed on one side of a sheet, and then the map of essentially the same area was printed on the rear of the sheet, but offset horizontally and vertically. The thus printed map was divided into columns and rows on one surface, and segmented by the columns and rows. There were then provided from the segmented maps a plurality of individual sheets or segments, each having a portion of the original map on one surface, and on the back surface a portion of the same map, but somewhat offset. In that way, if an area of interest occurred at the junction of four of these map segment sheets on the front, the intersecting corner of these four portions was located in the approximate middle of a map segment on the rear surface, and thereby transition across boundries of a segment was facilitated by reversal of the segment.
In another proposal, a map was divided into rows and columns, thereby providing a plurality of segments. These segments were then individually mounted on a backing sheet provided with holes at the corners thereof. A person desiring to plan a trip between two cities could then assemble in sequence the map segments which carried the desired route from one city to another, and by viewing the map segments in the serial order selected, could trace his route between the two cities. In this proposal, the mounted map segments were placed in a ring binder, the rings passing through the holes in the mounting sheet.
In still another prior art proposal, a road map was arranged in strip form, and accordion folded, so that there were provided map segments and two segments could be viewed at the same time by unfolding the accordion-folded strip map.
These known proposals have generally been deficient in not providing a map which could be handily carried about, and which provided for juxtaposition in a suitable manner of adjacent map segments, either in rows or columns, while providing a suitble holding arrangement to keep segments of the map from becoming separated and lost. Further, there has been no provision in the prior art for ready determination of which segments are to be viewed, in a segmented map arrangement.